We Met Under the Cherry Blossoms
by tiggles
Summary: Sakura transfers to her brother's school where he's the most popular guy there. She meets Syaoran Li, one of the popular boys, and he falls in love with her. Will Touya's overprotectiveness get in the way of their love?
1. the one with the transfer student

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters**.

"Dad, I got a scholarship to go to Seijou High." Touya Kinomoto said, giving a letter addressed to him to his dad.

"That's great Touya. But isn't Seijou High far from here?" Fujitaka asked reading the letter.

"Yeah. But I plan to rent an apartment near there. I don't want to depend on you all the time." He replied

"If that's what you want then I can't really stop you." Fujitaka sighed. Took off his glasses and wiped it. "Just take care of yourself."

"I will dad."

"When are you leaving?" he asked

"Tomorrow. I already found an apartment."

"Well you better start packing then."

Without a word, Touya left and went to his room. While he was packing, a small head popped into his room since the door was slightly ajar.

"Touya?" a small voice asked "Are you going somewhere?"

He looked at Sakura, his little sister, with sad eyes and beckoned her to come over. Sakura did and sat down on his bed.

"Yes I am kaijuu." He took a deep breath and continued "I have to go somewhere and study for a long time."

Sakura just sat there and listened carefully.

"I won't be here to protect you anymore. So you take care of yourself okay?" he went on

She nodded and hugged her brother they stayed like that for a few minutes until Touya told her to go to sleep.

The next day

"Touya, hurry up! I'll drive you to the train station." Fujitaka said

"Coming! Kaijuu come on!" Touya said, waiting for his sister beside the car.

"Mmm. I'm still sleepy." She rubbed her eyes and got in the car.

Touya got in too and they drove off.

At the Train Station-

"Goodbye Touya." His father said hugging him

He turned to his sister and saw a hint of sadness in her emerald eyes.

"Don't be sad Kaijuu." He said "I'll call and visit all the time. I promise. And you can visit me anytime."

"Pinky promise?" she asked and extended her pinky

"Pinky promise." And he intertwined her finger with hers

"Remember, I'll always be your brother that you can bother with your petty problems. I'm only a phone call away." He turned and walked away. "Oh and kaijuu, stay away from boys. They're evil and they'll hurt you."

Without another word, he boarded the train and watched Sakura and his dad from the window waving goodbye until they were too far and looked like dots.

blah blah-

Touya stood in front of his apartment. Just as he was about to turn the knob, the door opened and he came face to face with a guy his age with gray hair and glasses.

"You must be Touya Kinomoto." The guy said

'_So this is my roommate? I only talked with him on the phone. He seems nice I guess.' _Touya thought "Yes I am. Thank you for letting me rent your apartment."

"My pleasure. It was getting a bit lonely here since my last roommate left. Oh I'm Yukito Tsukishiro. Please do come in."

Touya entered the apartment. It had 4 rooms, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room and a living room.

"Your room is right here Kinomoto-san." Yukito said and showed Touya his room which had blue and white striped wallpaper, a bed, study table and other things that he would need.

"Thanks. You may call me Touya I guess, since we're going to be roommates." He said

"You can call be my first name too." Yukito said

"So where do you go to school Yukito?" Touya asked

"Seijou High. You're going to go there too right?" he said

"Yeah. Maybe we would be in the same class," Touya said

"Maybe. Did you buy your school stuff already?" Yukito asked taking a bite from his sandwich.

"No. Not yet. I was planning to do it tomorrow." He said standing up

"Can I come? I haven't bought mine yet."

"Suit yourself." Touya said going to his room to unpack.

The next day-

"Wow Touya! You're a great cook!" Yukito said gobbling up the breakfast that he cooked for the both of them.

"Thanks. Actually, my dad can cook better than me and my sister."

"Really? Wow! How about your mother? Is she a good cook too?" Yukito asked

"My mom's dead." Touya replied

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Yukito said with sympathy

"It's alright. And to answer your question, she wasn't really a good cook. She would burn everything she tried to make. But we ate it anyway." Touya said

"I see. Well, we better get going."

They left their apartment and went to school to buy Touya's uniform. Next, they went to get other stuff like notebooks and pens. The stores were packed with students buying school supplies since tomorrow was the first day of school. Touya and Yukito ate lunch at a small café and resumed their shopping. When they arrived home they ate dinner and went to bed, tired from all the shopping.

The next day-

Touya woke up and took a bath. Then he changed into his uniform and prepared breakfast. Yukito just woke up and could smell the aroma from his room. He took a bath and got dressed then went and ate breakfast with Touya. After, they walked to school.

"Yukito, I have to go to the school office to register." Touya said

"Alright Touya. Maybe we'll see each other later."

Yukito walked to his classroom and heard girls talking about the new student.

"Did you see?" one girl said whispering excitedly

"See what?" the other asked

"The hot, new student!" The first girl replied

"No. What did he look like?"

"He had black hair and fierce eyes. At first I thought he was mean and stuff. But then I saw him help up this girl that he bumped into." She said excitedly

"Sounds dreamy! Is he as hot as Yukito?" she asked looking at him

"Maybe even hotter!"

Yukito listened to their conversation and was amused. He didn't mean to eavesdrop but when he heard the description of the guy they were talking about, he knew it was Touya.

'_He's gonna have an interesting year'_ he thought

Suddenly, their teacher came in and everyone rushed to their seats.

"Good morning class. Today we have a new student. Come in and introduce yourself." He gestured the new student to come in

A young man entered the room. He had an air of mystery around him. He seemed to be the strong silent type. The girls were drawn to him even more when he opened his mouth and out came a smooth deep voice saying

"I'm Touya Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you all."

He glanced around the classroom a few times but he was being quite nonchalant about being the new guy in school. All the girls were staring at the cool, calm and collected guy in front of them and were thinking of the same thoughts.

'_Does he have a girlfriend?'_

Touya seemed unfazed by their stares and went to the seat assigned to him.

'_This is going to be a long year.'_


	2. the one with the goobye party

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of the characters.**

Four years have passed and Touya and Yukito are now seniors and the most popular boys in school. Yet they still don't have girlfriends. Touya visits Sakura and Fujitaka every other weekend and sometimes he brings Yukito too. "Yukito is like family now." Fujitaka says "And is welcomed anytime." Touya calls Sakura every morning to wake her up and to make sure that she's not late for school. Sakura has grown very beautiful. Her hair is still short but she doesn't wear her hair in the pigtails all the time. She has become very popular but she doesn't have any boyfriends because she's afraid that Touya might beat them up. She has some guy friends though, but he only approved of them because Sakura told him that they were gay, but they weren't of course and her dad knew this. While he and Yukito were eating, Touya received a call.

"Hello?" Touya answered the phone

"Touya, I have to go to Egypt." It was his dad.

"What! Why?" Touya asked, surprised

"I'm being sent there to do a research on the pyramids." He answered

"What about Sakura?" Touya asked sounding concerned

"That's just it. She has to transfer schools and stay there with you. If that's okay with you and Yukito." He said worry evident in his voice.

"Of course it is. But does she want to live here? Won't she miss her friends? Her **gay **friends? Touya asked

"What? Oh yeah! Her cough gay friends. On the contrary she's really excited to be with you more often." Fujitaka replied

"Oh! In that case, when do you leave? He asked

"Day after tomorrow. But I would really prefer if you pick her up tomorrow so that I'll know that's she's safe there with you."

"Alright. I'll pick her up after school." He said

"Okay. Bye Touya." He hung up

Touya put the phone down, just as Yukito entered the living room.

"Who was that?" Yukito asked

And so Touya explained the whole situation to him. And Yukito said that he doesn't mind Sakura living with them. After they talked, they went in the guestroom to clean it since it hasn't been used for a long time. Then they went to sleep.

The next day after school-

"Yo! Kinomoto! Aren't you going to practice?" Kenji, a guy from the soccer team, said.

"No. Yukito and I have to something." Touya answered dully.

"But you're the team captain!" Kenji exclaimed

"Did I want to be team captain? No. Just tell that Li brat to head the practice since he's vice captain." He said slinging his backpack over his shoulder and stepped outside the classroom only to be met by dozens of girls waiting for him.

"Kinomoto-san!"

"Touya-kun! Walk me home!"

Touya sighed and continued walking towards the school gate where Yukito was waiting for him. The both of them walked to the train station with girls following them. They got on the train and sat down staring out the window watching the scenery. Finally, they arrived and they took a bus to Touya's house. When they arrived, Fujitaka opened the door and ushered them in. They sat down in the living room and ate the snacks that Fujitaka prepared.

"Where's Sakura, dad?" Touya asked

"School. She's saying goodbye to all her friends and then going to one last cheerleading practice." He answered

Touya stood up and got his jacket. "I'm going to go pick her up."

"Why?" Fujitaka and Yukito asked

"Well, it's dangerous to walk home at night." Touya answered opening the front door and stepping outside.

Yukito sweat dropped. "But it's just four in the afternoon." And he took a bite from his piece of cake.

Fujitaka took a sip from his tea and answered. "Well you know Touya, so overprotective of Sakura."

Yukito nodded and continued eating.

Sakura's school-

Sakura was on her way to cheerleading practice. She passed by her locker to get her stuff and an assortment of colored paper tumbled out of it. She read at least one or two of them and then stuffed them into her bag. She continued walking towards the locker room swaying her pom poms. She opened the door and suddenly…

"SURPRISE!"

The whole cheerleading squad stood there waiting for her to say something. There was a banner hanging from the locker's that said "We'll miss our cheerleading captain!" Sakura was paralyzed with shock and tears started to stream down her face. The whole cheerleading club ran over and hugged her, tears also falling.

"Come on guys." She said her voice cracking. "This isn't the way to practice cheers."

The squad parted to make way for their vice captain, Yumi. She walked over to Sakura and handed her a rectangular box wrapped in pink with a white ribbon. Then she handed her a gigantic card with Sakura's face on the cover.

Sakura wiped her tears with a tissue "We should really get to practice guys."

"Practice!" One girl exclaimed. "It's your last day and all you think about is practice? She laughed

Sakura was clueless. "Well, what else should I think of?"

"CAKE!" everyone shouted

"There's cake? Wow! I love you guys!" Sakura said happily and they brought the cake over in front of her while she sat down on one of the benches in the locker room. "Chocolate! Yay!" and she sliced the cake. Someone brought a radio and popped in a cd and music blared out from it. The rest of practice was spent talking and dancing to music.

Sakura looked at her watch and said "I better get going, Touya and Yukito should be home by now."

Everyone stood up and hugged Sakura, each girl saying their goodbyes to her. Finally, everyone picked up their things, exited the locker room and walked towards the exit.

"Oh my gosh Sakura! Your hot brother is there!" someone said

"Who?" Sakura asked completely oblivious

"TOUYA!" everyone exclaimed and they pointed to a young man casually leaning against the school gates waiting for her.

"Oh. Him. Well, I guess this is goodbye you guys." Sakura said

"Yeah. We'll miss you Sakura."

Sakura waved goodbye and ran over to her brother. She was on the verge of tears and he just gave her his handkerchief to comfort her in silence as they walked home.

Sakura's house-

"We're home!" Touya said as they entered their house.

Fujitaka stuck his head out from the living room. "You guys are back. It's a good thing too. We better leave now since it's getting dark and you might miss the last train."

"Touya and I will get Sakura's stuff. It's in her room right?" Yukito asked coming out of the living room. Fujitaka nodded and Yukito and Touya went upstairs leaving Sakura alone with her dad.

"Sakura," her dad started "take care okay?"

"I will." She said and hugged her dad.

As soon as Touya and Yukito got Sakura's belongings, they put it in the car, got in and drove off.

Train Station-

"Bye dad." Sakura and Touya said hugging their dad

"Good bye Mr. Kinomoto." Yukito said bowing politely

"Take care. Especially you Sakura. Don't get in too much trouble." Fujitaka said

They got on the train and Fujitaka just stood there watching the train go farther and farther, and it was gone.

Touya and Yukito's apartment-

Touya opened the door with his key and Yukito and Sakura entered the apartment.

"Kaijuu, your room will be here." He said and pointed to her room. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, you better unpack and tomorrow we're going to get your school things since it's a Saturday."

Sakura nodded and went in her room to unpack. Touya started cooking and Yukito went in Sakura's room to check on her.

"Do you like the room?" Yukito asked "Touya requested that it be pink and white since they're your favorite colors."

"Yes. Thank you for letting me stay in your apartment." Sakura said sounding distracted

"Are you okay? You seem troubled." He asked worriedly

"It's just, what if I don't fit in?" she said sitting down on her bed

Yukito was deep in thought for a moment before answering "Sakura, there's no way that you won't fit in. I'm sure that everyone would like you there. Besides, Touya and I will be there so at least there'll be two friendly faces."

"Thanks Yukito. You're really nice. Makes me wonder sometimes why your friends with my brother." Sakura said smiling

Yukito laughed. "Well, just call me if you need anything." And he exited her room.

The next day-

"Touya, I can't seem to wake Sakura up." Yukito said to Touya who was cooking breakfast.

He flipped a few pancakes. "Let her sleep in. She seemed tired last night."

"Alright. Are those pancakes ready?" Yukito asked

"Yeah." He placed a stack of pancakes in front of Yukito and ate breakfast in silence while reading the newspaper until Sakura woke up.

"Good morning Sakura!" Yukito said through mouthfuls

"Morning." She replied and sat down to eat breakfast.

"You better hurry up. We're leaving in a few minutes." Touya said over the paper.

Sakura yawned and said "Okay." When she was finished eating, she went and took a bath and then changed clothes. Touya and Yukito were already dressed and were waiting for her. When Sakura was ready, they finally left the apartment. They were out the whole day and when they arrived at home they ate dinner and went to bed.


	3. the one with the author's note

Author's note

Hello! Haha! I forgot to thank all those who reviewed, really helped me write another chapter. Also, sorry if it kinda sucks. It's my first time to write stuff like this. I'm just the type who thinks of the story in my head but not really good at writing it down. Anyway, I know that Touya is MUCH older than Sakura but in this story either 1) their age gap is smaller or 2) Touya and Sakura's school are kinda merged together you know like Seijou JR/Senior High haha. Well, depends on what you want to think. Anyway, I'm writing a new chapter now, I'm almost done except I'm sorta having writer's block. I promise I shall post it soon. And also just wanna say that it is S+S and maybe a little bit of E+T. And the next chapter that I shall post is about Sakura and Syaoran meeting so that's about it. Thanks for reading my story.

P.S. Deepbluesea, if you're reading this do not laugh.

Ciao!

Ticklemepink


	4. the one with the race against each other

The next day-

"Touya! Why did we have to leave so early?" Sakura asked yawning at the same time trying to keep up with Touya and Yukito while walking to school.

"Yukito and I have classroom duty." Touya answered.

When they neared the school gates, Touya stopped Sakura to talk to her. "Sakura, Yukito and I are going to our classroom. It's 6:15 now, the school office doesn't open until 7. Just stay in one place until then. Try not to get lost and don't talk to strangers."

"I'm not six you know." Sakura said and she walked over to sit under the big cherry blossom tree in the school.

"Come on Touya. Don't be too worried. Nothing bad could happen to her." Yukito said

'I hope so' he followed Yukito and went to their classroom.

Syaoran Li's POV-

A young man with chestnut hair and deep, amber eyes sat on one of the branches of the cherry blossom tree.

'Grrr. Stupid art project!' he thought crumpling his latest attempt to draw and adding it to the other crumpled papers on his lap. 'Draw anything you like' he said mimicking his art teacher 'face it, there's nothing to draw here'

He sighs and stares of into space. Suddenly, he sees someone walk over. For some reason, he can't seem to take his eyes off her. She sits down under the cherry blossom tree and starts to read a book. Every movement that she does mesmerizes him. And suddenly he was struck with inspiration and starts to draw the beautiful angel below him.

Normal POV-

Sakura was reading her math textbook to try and catch up in her new school since she started late. She was not aware of the amber eyes that followed her every move.

'I'm done! I'm finally done!' Syaoran thought staring at his masterpiece 'I can finally relax.' And he leans back against the tree trunk. All of a sudden, one of the crumpled paper balls from his lap fell down.

Sakura felt something hit the top of her head and saw the crumpled piece of paper on the ground. She looked up and saw him.

'Oh no!' he thought 'What do I do?' Different thoughts entered his head and he couldn't think properly. Suddenly his thoughts were broken by a soft, shy voice.

"Erm, do you still need this?" Sakura asked holding up the crumpled paper and half smiling at him.

He shook his head and Sakura threw it in the nearest trash can. She sat down again and continued reading her book, glancing at him a few times.

'Should I go introduce myself?' he thought. For some reason, his eyes were glued on her and nothing else. Finally, he jumped down the tree and right beside her. Sakura looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. Syaoran was nervous. No girl seemed to unnerve him as much as she did. He just stood there staring at her so seeing as he didn't have anything to say, she went back to reading her book. 'Say something!' he thought. He racked his brain for something to say. Finally the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry for the paper thing." He said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

She closed her book and looked at him, smiling. "Oh that's okay. What were you doing up there anyway?" she asked, patting the patch of land next to her and beckoning him to sit down.

He sat down beside her. "I was sketching something for my art class." He said "How about you? What were you reading?"

"Math textbook." She made a face "Might as well get a head start."

"Oh. So you're a new student?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm Sakura Kinomoto by the way." She said smiling at him and extending her hand. As if on cue, cherry blossoms gently fell down from the tree behind her accenting the meaning of her name and the gentleness of how she spoke. Syaoran was staring for few seconds before finally breaking out of his trance.

"Syaoran Li." He said shaking her hand and half smiling at her.

She couldn't help but stare at him and his intense amber eyes. "You can call me Sakura you know." She said covering up for her spaced out attitude.

"You can call me Syaoran." He said automatically. 'Syaoran? I don't let just anyone call me by my first name!' he paused 'She doesn't seem like other people though.'

"Umm, Syaoran?"

'I like the way she says my name.' he thought "Yeah?"

"May I ask what time it is?"

"It's 7:00." He said checking his watch.

"I have to go now." She said standing up "Do you happen to know where the school office is?"

"Yeah. Why don't I accompany you." He said standing up.

She smiled widely at him. "Sure!" And they walked to the school office together. They talked on the way and they discovered that they enjoyed each other's company. 'When I'm with her,' he thought 'I feel like I'm a different person.' And sure enough, he was smiling and talking freely a nice change from the usual cold and serious Syaoran Li. Finally, they arrived in front of the school office.

Sakura faced him and smiled. "So I guess I'll see you later?" she asked. He nodded and smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping me find the school office." She paused "It was nice talking to you." She kissed him on the cheek and entered the room.

Syaoran turned red and smiled then touched his cheek.

"Li-kun are you smiling?" a melodious voice was heard. He turned to see a raven haired girl standing behind him.

"Oh it's you Daidouji."

Tomoyo Daidouji was one of his oldest friends. He met her through his best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa, a clever, yet mischievous boy with midnight blue hair, and his cousin Meiling Li, an outspoken girl that's really competitive with jet black hair usually put into two buns on the side. Tomoyo was in the choir as far as he knew and was extremely wealthy since she was the only daughter of Sonomi Daidouji the owner of a large toy company. They hung out a lot, and just recently has she received his permission to call him by his first name. But she still isn't used to it so she occasionally still calls him

Li-kun.

"Meiling and Eriol sent me to look for you. They're waiting under the cherry blossom tree." She said

"Okay let's go" he said frowning once again. 'Wonder what made him smile like that?' Tomoyo thought

They walked until they arrived under the cherry blossom and they sat beside their friends who were currently talking about something. Syaoran wasn't really paying attention and was staring at a cherry blossom flower that fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Eriol whispered

"Beats me." Meilng shrugged "Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo was silent for a minute, thinking of what happened a while ago. "Well, I also don't know why but Li-k, I mean Syaoran was smiling when I found him."

"Eh! Smiling? But he never smiles! Well, he does sometimes but those times a really rare!" Meiling exclaimed.

Eriol adjusted his glasses. "Smiling eh? Wonder what made him smile." he said looking at Syaoran who was still looking at the cherry blossom.

"Any theories?" Tomoyo asked

"Well, it could be that he met a girl that he likes." Eriol suggested

"A girl! That's impossible! Syaoran never liked girls that way." Meiling cried out.

Suddenly, the bell rang. "We'll talk more about it later." Tomoyo whispered

"Syaoran, let's go!" Meiling said picking up her bag

They all went in the school building and into their classroom. Syaoran was acting spaced out all the way and stared out the window from his seat. Everyone was looking at him and wondering about his attitude. Finally the teacher entered the classroom.

"Good morning. Before we begin, we have a new transfer student." He said

Sakura entered the room and everyone diverted their attention from Syaoran to her. They were all enthralled by her beauty. She smiled brightly at them and introduced herself.

Eriol was staring at her and was fascinated by her. "She's pretty cute huh Li?" he said looking at him. He saw that the amber eyed boy was also staring at her, spellbound. He was surprised. 'I know that she's beautiful, but enough to get Li's attention? She must be something.' He thought

The teacher told Sakura to sit beside Tomoyo. As she made her way towards her seat she smiled at Syaoran and to their surprise, he smiled back. Sakura sat down. Tomoyo wanted to be friends with her so she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji! You're Sakura right? Can I call you by you're first name?" she said. Sakura nodded and smiled at her. "You can call me Tomoyo too."

The teacher spoke once again. "Okay, we don't really have anything else to do in homeroom so for the rest of the period you can do anything you want just don't be too noisy."

Everyone turned their attention to either Sakura or Syaoran. The room was completely soundless. Finally someone broke the silence.

"Syaoran, could I borrow a ballpen?" Sakura said turning to face him who was sitting behind her.

Everyone was shocked. They all expected him to blow up and yell at her for using his first name. But he didn't. Instead he coolly replied.

"Sure, what color?"

"Do you have a pink one?" she asked innocently. He simply stared at her. Sakura laughed. "Oh sorry. Black would be fine." He gave her a black ballpen and everyone was surprised at the new student's relationship with on of the most popular boys in school. Suddenly, the classroom door opened, all the girls squealed as Touya came in the door.

"May I help you Mr. Kinomoto?" the teacher asked.

"Yes. Could I speak with Sakura?" he replied

Everybody was shocked that not only did Li Syaoran pay attention to her but also Touya Kinomoto, the most popular guy in school. The teacher nodded in approval and Sakura stood up and went out of the door with Touya. Syaoran was feeling a tiny bit of jealousy but he shook it of. 'I barely know her, how could I feel threatened by Touya Kinomoto at all?' The whole class was rapidly whispering to each other. Some felt envious and some were resentful.

Meanwhile, outside the classroom-

"What do you want Touya?" Sakura asked

"Just checking up on you. How did you manage to find the school office by yourself?" he asked

Sakura was rather nervous "Umm, someone showed me the way."

"Who?" he asked narrowing his eyes

"Someone." She replied

Touya was still a bit suspicious but he let it pass. "Meet me and Yukito later at the tables near the cherry blossom tree."

"Okay." She said and entered the classroom once again.

The whole class was staring at her. She was a bit uneasy as she made her way to her seat. Finally, homeroom ended and Sakura met her teachers in her other subjects. She had a fairly easy time catching up to her lessons even in math, her most hated subject. The class that she really enjoyed so far was PE. Everyone was amazed at Sakura's skills especially her speed.

"Okay class, let's have a race today. We're going to split up the boys and the girls." Their PE teacher said. "Boys go to my right side and girls go to my left." The class quickly separated into two. "We need one representative from each group." The boys promptly chose Syaoran since he was the fastest guy in their grade level. No girl wanted to go up against him, not even Meiling, who was the second fastest. Seeing as no one wanted to run, Sakura volunteered herself. "Very good Kinomoto." he said nodding at her "On my count, you will run from this cone to that point there where you will go around the cone that I have set up and then touch the cone back here. Understand?" Sakura and Syaoran nodded in agreement and stood at the starting line. "Ready, one, two, three!"

They took off. They raced down the track, elbow to elbow, their arms and legs moving at the same time. The wind blasted in their faces. He quickened his pace. Sakura matched his speed. He had to take it a level higher if he wanted to pass her. She reached the cone first feeling triumphant, but she hadn't seen anything yet. A moment later, Syaoran was sprinting next to her again. They were neck and neck approaching their class who was cheering for them. He charged for the finish line and touched the cone a few millimeters ahead of her. All the boys cheered and also the girls that liked him. Sakura put her hands to her hips panting heavily. He offered her a towel and she took it gratefully, still smiling.

"You," he started "you run well."

"Thanks." She said, sitting down on the ground. Everyone was looking at her. Even Touya, who was watching from the window of his classroom, saw the exchange between Syaoran and her and was not happy. Sakura was sitting down looking as delicate as ever. But—delicate or not—they had to admit, Sakura was fast.

A/N: So, how was it? I wanna thank all those who reviewed. It really made my day. Thank you so much.


	5. the one with the overprotective brother

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.**

Finally the bell rang signifying it was lunch time. Sakura was just about to go to meet her brother when Tomoyo called out to her.

"Sakura, do you want to sit with us?" she asked gesturing to her friends sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

Sakura thought for a moment and looked at Tomoyo's friends. There was a blue haired guy that was calmly eating while being yelled at by a girl with jet black hair put into two buns at the side. Syaoran was also there eating his lunch ignoring the girls that were swooning at him. She agreed to sit with them and went over.

"This is Meiling Li," Tomoyo said pointing to the black haired girl. "that's Eriol Hiiragizawa and you know Syaoran already right?" Sakura nodded.

"You may call me Eriol my dear Sakura-chan. That is if I may call you that?" the blue haired boy said, smiling flirtatiously. She nodded and Meiling snorted at Eriol's flirting.

"Don't mind him. He flirts with everyone all the time." She said "I'm Meiling, as Tomoyo said, and yes, you can call me by my first name." extending her hand.

Sakura shook it. "You can call me Sakura too, Meiling-chan." They all felt that Sakura fitted well in their group and they liked her instantly. A bond was formed on that day between those 5 people. A bond that would never be broken. Not in this lifetime.

All the girls around them felt envious that Sakura, who was a new student, was quickly accepted into their group. Their attention was quickly diverted to Eriol who was on one knee giving flowers to a blushing Tomoyo.

Sakura leaned over to whisper something to Meiling. "Are they--"

"A couple?" Meiling finished. "Yeah seems that way huh? Eriol may flirt with a lot of people but his heart belongs to Tomoyo. He's been courting her for a while now and she hasn't answered him yet. But he can be really persistent and it's fun watching his attempts to woo her." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Eriol, I really think that you should stop giving me gifts." Tomoyo said softly

"Only when I find the tear that I dropped in the ocean, will I stop loving you, my beautiful Tomoyo-chan." He answered giving her a box of chocolates.

"He sure knows how to treat a girl." Meiling declared. Sakura nodded in affirmation and Syaoran was looking at her with amusement.

"Sakura-chan." Someone said

They all turned around and saw a gray haired guy with glasses waving at her.

"Yukito-san!" Sakura exclaimed

He walked over to her. "Touya has been looking for you."

"Oh my gosh! I complete forgot!"she said and she smacked her forehead. "Would you excuse me please." And she followed Yukito to the table where Touya was sitting

"Where were you!" he yelled.

"Sorry. I lost track of time. I was sitting with my new friends." And she pointed to Tomoyo and the others. By now, everyone was staring at them and ignoring their lunches. Touya looked to where she was pointing and suddenly his eyes widened.

"Sakura Kinomoto." He whispered suddenly aware that people were watching them. "Why are there boys sitting with you!"

"Because they're my friends." She said simply "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked glaring at him.

"Yes I do! First day of school and you're hanging out with the most popular boys in school! I cannot allow this." He said crossly

"I'm still sitting with them. And you can't do anything about it." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked back.

Touya stared at her stubborn sister. He saw her walk back to her friends. She was laughing freely. He preferred a smiling Sakura than an angry one. But he did NOT like those boys and he glared at them.

"Touya, I think we should leave Sakura alone and eat our lunch quietly over there." Yukito said pointing to a spot farthest away from Sakura.

"No." he replied. "Come on Yukito. We're eating with Sakura." He marched over to her group of friends.

Yukito sighed. '_Might as well make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble._' And he followed him.

"Sakura." Touya started. "Yukito and I are eating with you whether you like it or not." And he sat down beside her, arms crossed.

"Hello. I'm Yukito Tsukishiro and that's Touya Kinomoto. I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness but may we sit with you please?" Everyone nodded and he sat down beside Touya.

Sakura was frustrated. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran were nervous under Touya's watchful eye.

"You're making them uncomfortable!" Sakura whispered furiously in Touya's ear

"Don't mind me." Touya said to them "Just act as if I'm not here." And he proceeded to observe them.

"Well, my mom gave me this cool video camera." Tomoyo said showing it to them. "And I've decided that Sakura will be my main subject for my videos!"

Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Hoe?"

"You just looked super kawaii when I was videotaping you! The first time you entered the classroom, the time Kinomoto-san called you and especially the race. That's my favorite so far!"

Everyone sweatdropped and Sakura's face was really red.

"Race? What race?" Yukito asked

Meiling finally spoke up. "The race between Sakura and Syaoran. It was really cool! You wouldn't know who would win. In the end Syaoran won. But it was a really close match. I can't even keep up with him that much!"

"I can't say I'm that surprised. Sakura's really good in sports." Yukito said

"It's her only redeeming quality." Touya said dryly and Sakura glared at him

"Really?" Eriol asked "What kind of sports?"

"Almost everything! In fact she won practically every contest there was in her old school during sports day and she was head cheerleader!" Yukito said enthusiastically

"Wow! That's so cool Sakura!" Tomoyo gushed "Could you do me a favor?"

"Umm, sure. What is it?" Sakura asked nervously

"Stand over there please." Tomoyo said pointing to a place a few meters away.

She stood up and walked over to the spot. "Like this?"

"Exactly." Everyone was staring at her.

"Now what?" She asked conscious of the stares she was getting.

"Could you do a cheerleading routine?" Tomoyo said holding up her video camera and smiling widely.

"Uh sure."

Everyone was looking at Tomoyo now and decided not to comment on it since she looked so happy. Instead, they turned their attention to Sakura.

"Ready?" Tomoyo asked

Sakura gave her a thumbs up and started doing a series of cartwheels, back flips and even somersaults in the air. Everyone applauded when she was finished and Tomoyo was ecstatic with all the footage that she got. Sakura sat down once again.

"So, which club are you joining Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"Cheerleading club." Touya answered for her. Yukito looked at him questioningly. "It's the only club that is only for girls and I can keep an eye on her even while playing soccer."

"I'm so glad that you approve, Touya." Sakura said wryly "I was thinking of trying out."

"Well, there's a sign up sheet posted on the bulletin board beside the cafeteria." Meiling said

Sakura stood up. "Okay. So I'll sign up and get my lunch at the same time."

"Wait!" Touya said "You might get lost. Yukito, go with her and get me some lunch too." Yukito stood up and accompanied Sakura. She sighed in exasperation and proceeded to go in the building with him.

"What are your intentions with Sakura? Hmm?" Touya asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Well, we plan to be friends with her." Syaoran suddenly said sarcastically. He didn't know why, but he had this urge to argue with the older boy.

Touya turned to look at him. "A wise acre eh?" Touya's face all of a sudden became serious. "Listen, if anyone of you hurts Sakura, I will personally beat that person up. No exceptions. Got it?" and he looked at Sakura's new friends.

"Touya!" he turned around and saw Sakura running over carrying their lunches. She saw the nervous faces of her friends and she narrowed her eyes.

"What did you do?" she asked Touya, giving him his food.

"Nothing. Just simply getting to know them." And he took a bite out of his lunch.

"Touya, you better leave us alone." Sakura said

"Or what?"

Sakura whispered something in his ear and Touya eyes widened. He quickly stood up, got his lunch and beckoned Yukito to follow him.

"What did you say to him Sakura?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

Sakura grinned. "That's a secret."

They all laughed and continued to eat their lunches. The bell rang and they quickly cleaned up after themselves. Sakura stood up to throw her trash. Tomoyo and Meiling nudged Syaoran and Eriol pushed him towards Sakura. He glared at them and Sakura turned around only to come face to face with him.

"Hoe? Oh! What is it Syaoran?" she asked

Syaoran looked at the ground and shuffled his feet. "We were, umm, wondering if you would like to, umm, come with us to, uhh, watch a movie on Saturday?" Sakura saw Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling all nodding in the background.

"Are you sure? After all, you just met me. You don't have to invite me just because I'm new and all." She said uncertainly.

"Nonsense!" Eriol said "We wouldn't invite you if we didn't want to be your friends."

"Yes. Plus we want to get to know you better." Tomoyo said

"Umm, sure. I'll come."

"Great! Do you know where the mall is?" Meiling asked. Sakura shook her head. "Well then we're going to have to pick you up. Where do you live?" Sakura gave her address as they all walked back to their classroom. They sat down just as the teacher came in.

"Hello class. Today we're going to learn about…"

After School-

Sakura was putting her books in her bag. Everyone had left the classroom already, leaving her all alone. The door slid opened and an amber eyed boy entered the classroom.

"Hello Syaoran!"

"Wha--? Oh hello Sakura. I just, umm, forgot my book." He went over to his desk and started rummaging through his things.

"Are you okay? You seem out of breath." Sakura asked, concerned.

Syaoran blushed. "Umm, well, Touya and Yukito are outside and mobs of girls were swarming around them. It was really hard to get through without hurting them."

"Is that why I heard a lot of screaming? No wonder." she murmured "Anyway, it was really nice of you to not harm the girls." She said smiling at him.

He looked at her and was lost in her emerald-green pools. Sakura too, was drowning in his deep, amber orbs. The two of them were gazing into each others eyes until the door slid open once again and in came Touya and Yukito out of breath and worn out. They snapped out of their trance and went back to what they were doing with Touya looking at them suspiciously.

"I was just about to leave." Syaoran mumbled. He picked up his book and muttered a good bye to Sakura.

"I don't like him." Touya said to himself

"What was that?" Sakura asked

"Nothing."

Yukito sat on a chair. "So, how do we get out?" he said staring at the pack of girls outside. Touya sighed. "There's no other way. We'll have to attack them head on."

"Or," Sakura said "we could exit through the window!" She peered through the window and her face suddenly fell. "Oh no! There are girls outside too. Not as much as the ones here but still a lot."

"Sakura's our main priority. We have to get her home safe." Yukito said

Touya furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a moment. "We'll have to separate. I'll exit through the window and have them chase me to the right side. Yukito, you take Sakura and leave through the door. Run as fast as you can and don't look back. Once you get out of the building, Yukito run towards the left side. Sakura, immediately proceed to exit the school gate and wait for us at the street corner. Got it?"

"What about you guys?" Sakura asked worried about them.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." He opened the window

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

"Positive" Yukito said and smiled at her.

"Ready?" Touya asked. They both nodded. "Let's exit through the window!" he yelled loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Did you hear that? They're going out through the window!"

The girls scrambled to get outside. '_Well, here I go._' He opened the window and jumped out.

"There he is!"

"After him!"

Screams could be heard but were ignored by everyone else since this happened every single day.

Touya ran quickly trying to buy time for Sakura and Yukito to get out. Yukito opened the door and they immediately ran toward the exit. When they reached the outside, he waved at her briefly and continued to run toward the left.

"It's Yukito!"

"He's going the other way!"

"Sakura run!" he yelled while being chased.

She ran as fast as he could and reached the school gates. She turned left heading for the street. She saw her friends standing there talking to each other.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled and waved at her.

She waved back and jogged over to them.

"Are you okay?" Eriol asked "You're sweating." And he gave her his handkerchief. She accepted it gratefully and Syaoran glared at him.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked

"Touya" she panted "Yukito—girls—run—wait—here."

"What?" Meiling asked, confused

"She said that Touya and Yukito were being chased by girls and told her to wait for them here." Syaoran said simply.

Sakura nodded at him and agreed with his answer giving him a thumbs up.

"Must be hard being the girlfriend of the most popular boy in school." Meiling sighed

"What!" Sakura exclaimed "I'm not his girlfriend! That's disgusting!"

"You're not?" Tomoyo asked

"Of course not. I love him. But only in that he's-my-brother-so-I-have-to-love-him sort of way."

"He's your brother?" Eriol asked

"Yeah. Why? Did it look like I was his girlfriend? Eew!"

"It would explain his over protectiveness plus the don't-hurt-Sakura-or-I'll-beat-you-up speech he gave us." Eriol said thinking things over.

All of a sudden, Sakura's cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Sakura?" a soft, raspy voice answered

"Touya?"

"Yeah. I'm stuck here. I can't get out or they'll see me. So you go ahead okay? You do know where our apartment is right?"

"Yes. Be careful."

"I will." And he hung up.

Sakura put her phone back in her bag. "Touya's stuck somewhere. Guess I have to walk home by myself."

"We'll walk you home." Meiling said

Sakura looked at them. "Are you sure?"

"Of course." Tomoyo said smiling at her.

In front of Sakura's apartment-

"You guys wanna come in?" Sakura asked

Eriol adjusted his eyeglasses. "We'd love to."

They entered the apartment. "Make yourselves at home." They sat down on the couch. Sakura went in the kitchen and started preparing snacks for her guests. Tomoyo stood up and looked at the photographs hanging on the walls. There was one with Sakura, Touya and an older man wearing glasses, who she assumed was their father. '_Wonder where her mother is?_' she thought and moved on to the other pictures. Sakura on top of a human pyramid in a cheerleading uniform, a little Sakura underneath a cherry blossom tree waving. There were also some of Touya or Yukito, or Sakura, Touya, Yukito and the older man that he saw earlier. She didn't see their mother in any of the photographs. Until she came to the last frame. It was probably the biggest one. There was a picture of a young woman with flowing gray hair, an enchanting smile and eyes just like Sakura's. Deep, innocent and expressive. Everyone was staring at the picture.

"That's my mom. She's really pretty isn't she?" Sakura said as she entered the room carrying a tray of sandwiches and sodas. She set it in front of them and they all took a piece. "She's not here anymore." She stared at the picture wistfully "But I believe she's in a better place."

They remained silent for a long time, quietly eating and sipping their drinks. Finally Tomoyo broke the silence.

"So Sakura, when are the try outs for the cheerleading club? I would love to film it!"

"Tomorrow. To tell you the truth I'm really nervous."

"Why?" Meiling asked "It's pretty obvious that you're gonna pass."

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. "I'm not that good. Plus it's really nerve racking."

"Why don't we accompany tomorrow?" Eriol said "You know, for moral support."

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked and they all nodded. "Thanks! I would really appreciate that."

The door swung open and in came Yukito. "Sakura? Good. You made it back!"

"Yukito are you okay? You're sweating a lot." Sakura said handing him a glass of water.

He took it gratefully. "I'm fine but it's Touya you should be more worried about. The last time I saw him, he was hiding in a broom closet."

"He'll be fine." Sakura said carelessly

Yukito suddenly took notice of her guests and greeted them. Seeing as they weren't properly introduced, Sakura introduced them to each other.

"It's getting late." Tomoyo said looking at her watch. "We should get going."

"Okay. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Sakura said seeing them out the door.

"Bye Sakura!" They all said.

Sakura began to prepare dinner while Yukito set the table. The door swung open. Touya came in. His uniform ripped in some parts and he was missing a shoe.

"Touya! Are you okay?" Yukito asked

Sakura looked at him. "What happened? Where's your shoe?"

He said nothing and trudged towards the bathroom and slammed the door. Sakura walked over and knocked on the bathroom door. "Touya? Are you okay? Give me your uniform so I can fix it." He opened the door and stepped out wearing fresh clothes. "It's alright, I can fix it myself." He sat down on the dining table, picked up the newspaper and started reading it.

Sakura walked over and sat across Touya. "Touya, I think you shouldn't sit with us anymore." She cringed as she waited for an answer.

He looked up from the paper. "I don't think so." And he continued reading.

"Please?" she begged.

"Give me a good reason why I should leave you alone with those hooligans." he said setting the paper down.

Sakura looked him in the eye. "One, they're NOT hooligans. Two, you're scaring them away. And three, you're fan club will be furious with me. Extremely furious."

He thought it over. He didn't really care about the first two reasons but the third one really got to him. He knows what they would do to girls who got near him. Shaking his head he finally gave in to her request. "Fine. Have it your way."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Thanks!" And she hugged him tightly.

"Gross. Monster germs!"

Yukito laughed and set the food in front of the fighting siblings. Sakura sat down on her seat and they proceeded to eat dinner.

A/N--- Hey, sorry I took so long to update. Anyway, I might not be able to write that quickly anymore because school's starting again and I'm not allowed to use the computer during weekdays. But I will most definitely finish it because I hate that feeling that when I start something and it's not finished I can't sleep sometimes because of this. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it might stink a little. I swear I was banging my head on the table for ideas. So, review please. But I'm not pressuring you to do so. I really don't like being a bother to other people. That's about it. Bye!


End file.
